Ian's Torterra
Torterra is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the sixth Pokémon he obtained in Sinnoh, and his thirty fifth overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Aipom, Turtwig randomly appeared and ate Piplup's lunch. It then walked off into a forest, and drank from Sendoff Spring. Piplup chased it in anger, and Ian joined him to try and catch it. When Piplup's attack knocked Turtwig into the spring, it was transported to the Distortion World, where it nonchalantly bit onto Giratina's tail. It ended up being stranded in midair, being rescued by Piplup. Ian catches it to ensure he can get it out safely, the Pokéball locking due to being Ian's seventh Pokémon on hand. In Vs. Luxio, it is revealed that Ian added Turtwig to his party. He uses it to battle Paul's Gliscor. Turtwig uses Curse to raise its defense and power up, allowing it to match Gliscor easily. It is defeated by a Guillotine attack. In Vs. Floatzel, Turtwig battles against Crasher Wake's Gastrodon. It uses Curse to build up power while taking Gastrodon's Ice Beam and Sludge Wave, injures Gastrodon, then heals with Synthesis. When Gastrodon Body Slams it, Turtwig traps it with Bite, then defeats it with Razor Leaf. It then loses to Floatzel. In Vs. Torterra, Turtwig took on Barry's Floatzel. Turtwig used Curse to resist his attacks, Bite to catch him, and Synthesis to heal. It eventually landed a Razor Leaf that defeated Floatzel. It was then barraged by Barry's Staraptor, eventually falling defeated. In Vs. Grotle, Ian chose Turtwig to battle Paul's Gliscor again. Turtwig held its ground and caught Gliscor's Guillotine with its Bite attack. It then defeated Gliscor, evolving into Grotle because of it. Paul chose Magmar next, which defeated Grotle easily. In Vs. Stunky, Grotle was used in a training match at a school. It battled a student's Baltoy. In Vs. Weavile, Ian chooses Grotle to battle Paul's Luxray. Grotle shows off its new Giga Drain attack, then is swapped out due to a Roar attack. In Vs. Magmortar, Grotle is chosen to take on Paul's Empoleon. It lands a few heavy blows to it before Paul swaps it out. Grotle battles Fearow next, which is unable to break through Grotle's defense despite having the type advantage. Grotle is able to defeat Fearow. It faces Piloswine next, and falls to a single Blizzard. In Rise of the Sinister Six, Grotle battles against a Dream Palossand, injuring it. However, it is defeated instantly by a Heat Rotom's Overheat. In Vs. Rhyperior, Grotle is chosen to battle against Palmer's Rhyperior. While Grotle is able to resist most of Rhyperior's attacks, its Grass attacks are weakened by Solid Rock and Sandstorm. As Grotle continues to be beaten down, Grotle evolves into Torterra and learns Earthquake. Torterra and Rhyperior end up knocking each other out, resulting in a draw. In Vs. Luxray, Torterra was Ian's first choice against Volkner, battling his Electivire. Electivire uses Fire Punch and Ice Punch, Torterra resisting them with its high defenses, but eventually suffers from a burn. Its power lets it defeat Electivire. It is then defeated instantly by Frost Rotom's Blizzard. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Torterra is Ian's fourth choice in battling Dakota. It battles Doug the Arcanine. Arcanine is caught in Torterra's Bite, it referring to the attack as "a death grip." Torterra prevents Doug from using its mouth, then defeats it with Earthquake attacks. Torterra then faces Lacey the Glaceon, being defeated by a single Frost Breath. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Torterra takes on a Dream Buzzwole. It resists its overwhelming strength, but even Torterra isn't able to resist it for long. Torterra's Earthquake accidentally injures Titan the Metagross, and Torterra is defeated by Buzzwole. In Vs. Barry, Torterra is Ian's last Pokémon used against Barry, battling his Torterra. Ian's Torterra uses its defensive style while Barry's Torterra goes for a direct contact style. Ian's Torterra resists its attacks while powering up, dealing powerful blows. When Ian's Torterra was launched into the air, it used this to power its Earthquake, which defeated Barry's Torterra. This won Ian the match. In Vs. Paul 1, Torterra was chosen to battle against Paul. It battled against Poliwrath. Despite being frozen by Ice Beam, Torterra raised its power and trapped Poliwrath when it came in close. Torterra continued to strike Poliwrath, draining it and defeating it with Giga Drain. It then battles Hippowdon, which poisons him with Toxic Sandstorm. Hippowdon tears through Torterra's defenses and Torterra is defeated. Following this, Torterra is left at Professor Oak's Ranch. Torterra made cameo appearances in Vs. Chingling, Vs. Loss and Collision with the Enemy. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Torterra makes a cameo. Personality Turtwig is very slow, in both movement and mind. It takes time to figure out what is happening around it, being oblivious to the Distortion World while it is suspended in midair. However, it has fast reaction times in battle. Its main battle move is Curse, slowing it down but powering it up. These reaction times lets it block and counter fast attacks. It still acts nonchalantly during battle. Upon evolving, it still retains a relaxed affect, but it is more serious in battle. By the time it evolves into Torterra, it shows being enthusiastic about battling. Known Moves Trivia * Torterra's personality is based off the Turtwig that appeared in Professor Rowan's lab in the anime. * Torterra is the "starter Pokémon" of Ian's that he took the longest to catch upon arriving in a region. He didn't capture it until after having 4 badges, when they are all usually caught prior to Ian earning his second badge. * Torterra has battled against 2 gym leaders. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon